


Realizations

by DoreyG



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "I'm sorry."
Relationships: Angua von Uberwald/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Angua asked. "The kissing?"

"I feel-" he stuttered. "I took advantage of you."

"It was the situation," Angua said. "We took advantage of each other."

"I could've stopped the situation," he confessed. "But I didn't. I've wanted to kiss you for a while now, and it seemed like an opportunity."

The kiss was unexpected, but entirely welcome. He hesitated, then gave in and leant eagerly into it.

"I could've stopped the situation too," Angua said when they parted. "But I didn't, because I've wanted you for a while too. Now, stop worrying and kiss me again."


End file.
